


Win

by sweetiejelly



Series: After The Smoke Clears [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time stamp for After The Smoke Clears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

With every spring, every new coat of leaves circling green around the branches outside, Luke felt a little victory in his chest. They had made it through alive and well another year. Lady and Tramp were dogs now, grown into their paws and ears but still forever young in the pant of their tongues and in the glint of their eyes.

Noah, too, seemed all at once older and young still, handsome rubbed over his features like always. Luke looked at his husband tucked into the sheets for once on a weekend, softly snoring, and smiled. A hand danced light over the rise of a cheekbone and the soft of a cheek, rubbed light over the dry of the lips. The other hand danced low into the sheets, flattening over the belly and inching down in leisure.

Luke still remembered the first time he had jolted Noah out of sleep this way, how the half lidded eyes burst open like firework, catching up with the hitch of breath and rock of body. Noah was stirring now, high and low, little sounds of pleasure rippling through, through to Luke. Luke loved watching Noah like this, at peace, no little furrows between his brows for unresolved aches of heart. Luke loved watching Noah waking, blinks of lashes, flush of cheeks, little bites down on his lip even as he nibble-sucked one of Luke’s finger into his mouth, wetting them in a circular motion, warming Luke all over again where his heart thudded hard against his chest.

They’ve won. Against all odds, they've won.


End file.
